A Free Man
by LamaPie
Summary: Hermione is the only one left in the common room when an old friend comes to visit. Post voldemort. HGSB. 7th year


-1Author: LamaPie

Title: A Free Man

Paring: HG/SB

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione or Sirius or any others that may appear, if I did I would have a t-shirt which stated so and a house as big as Hogwarts…sigh I can dream can't I.

This is for my friend Hannah (GenerationZ or Sermione101), enjoy cause I will most likely not write another HG/SB one. Unless I get bored and make this more than a oneshot.

Also thanks to my beta!! sirius114. Love u shelly!!!

BTW this is my first fan fic… ever so please be nice.

Summery: Hermione is the only one left in the common room when an old friend comes to visit. Post voldemort. HG/SB.

Hermione was sitting behind the desk in the Gryffindor common room getting more pissed off with each passing second.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed, throwing her quill down on the desk. It was just past midnight and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't concentrate on her potions essay; she had other issues on her mind.

_Get that man out of your head right now. He's old enough to be your father so you have no chance now; finish this essay. You know all about this potion, so just finish it. _She told herself.

Hermione did as she was told. She picked up her quill and began to write

**Wolfsbane is a very important ingredient in this particular potion for a number of reasons. The first been…**

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Hermione jumped at the sound coming from the Gryffindor entrance. _Just ignore it it's your imagination. Just an excuse for you to stop your work. Besides, who would be out at this hour? _She told herself and again began her work.

**The first been that without Wolfsbane the potion would be unstable and dangerous to both the…**

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"Okay, now I know I heard something" she whispered to herself.

"Hel… hello?" Hermione called as she pulled out her wand and slowly made her way over to the portrait. "Who's th… there?"

"Hermione it's me let me in already." begged Sirius Black.

_Shit! _Hermione cursed. _So much for concentrating on my essay._

With a sigh she opened the portrait to revel a goofy looking Sirius Black.

"Sirius what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked in a concerned tone. It was true that Harry had destroyed voldemort two months ago but everyone was still on edge. After just cause old voldemort was dead didn't mean that there where no more death eaters.

"Nope. I just thought I'd come share the good news. I'm a free man. The ministry finally got around to clearing my name." said Sirius, in a cheerful tone.

"Oh my god, Sirius. I'm so happy for you." she said as she pulled him in for a bone crushing hug.

_I wish I could stay in your arms forever…_

"Umm… Hermione?… you can let go now." said Sirius as Hermione was snapped back to reality and quickly pulled out of the hug.

"Sorry, I was kinda out of it for a moment." replied the embarrassed young girl.

"No problem. So where are Harry and Ron? I cant wait to tell them." said Sirius looking around the common room.

"There in bed, of course, its passed midnight remember?"

"Oh. I didn't wake you did I?" inquired Sirius

"No" came Hermione's reply. "I was finishing a potion essay. Its due tomorrow." complained Hermione as she picked up her quill and began to write. "I don't know why I'm even doing this. Exam were over last week, but that slimy git insists on been a pain-in-the-ass."

"Well that's Snape for you, he's always a pain in someone's ass."

There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes.

_Come on _Hermione_ talk. You look like an idiot. _But still no words came. _Why can I never talk around him?_

"So Hermione," said Sirius finally breaking the silence. "Have you and Ron gotten together yet?" asked Sirius, sounding… jealous?

"Ron and I have… Talked about it, but we decided against it. I couldn't really have a relationship with him when I like someone else." informed Hermione.

"Oh. So… umm… Who's the lucky guy?" asked Sirius

"Well… it's… umm… theguyilikeisyou." said Hermione, pushing the last five words out as fast as possible.

"Oh." was all Sirius said. Hermione just looked down at her hands; she couldn't bare to look at Sirius after what she'd just told him. She heard Sirius stand.

_He's going to leave. God it's all my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut. We had a good relationship, sure I wanted more, but now I have nothing. Merlin help me. I've messed up everything. _Hermione couldn't hold her tears any longer. Her tears fell down her face, like raindrops to a window. After the first had fallen, more came. As much as she tried she just couldn't hold them back. Because of her selfishness she was going to lose the one guy she every really liked. _The only one I ever loved._

Hermione waited to hear Sirius storm out of the room and slam the portrait door behind him, but, to her surprise, it never came, instead a gentle hand cupped her chin making her look up.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to here that" stated Sirius, before pulling Hermione in to a passionate kiss.

Hermione had no idea how much time had passed, but slowly the two started to part, the need for oxygen became too great.

"I think it's time you finish your homework, love. I'll see you in the morning." he said. He gave her one last lust filled kiss, before leaving her to her work.

Hermione stared down at her potions essay. _How in the name of Merlin can I concentrate now?_


End file.
